A threesoms feelings
by sonicthunderlane
Summary: Arc Angel and flare are trapped by the two bit whore, Rarity


Arc Angel and Flare are in a conflict. They have feelings for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, but always find themselves about to have an orgy with Rarity. Arc meets Flare at the bar. They have an awkward conversation about their mishaps.

"I don't know man. I just don't know. I'm always pulled into sexual situations with Rarity. But I'm in love with Fluttershy." Arc said.

"I feel your pain. The same thing happens to me. But I'm in love with Rainbow Dash." Flare said.

"I know. I don't want to feel like I'm having random sex with just anypony! That's Discord's job, not mine!" Arc stated.

"Exactly! Cause if we tell them then, they'll think we just want them for their flanks!" Flare said.

"I've got it. I've gotta tell Fluttershy about my feelings for her." Arc said.

"If you tell her, she'll think you just want her body." Flare said.

"Then I'll tell Rarity that I want a real relationship. She's not my girlfriend after all." Arc said.

"That's.….a great idea. I'll tell her I want a relationship and not just sex." Flare said.

"So if you love her, you'll stay with her or will you break up with her?" Arc asked.

Flare stood puzzled for a second. He loved Rainbow Dash, but he loved Rarity as well. I was currently dating Rarity as well. It's hard, having your girlfriend have sex with you and your best friend.

"Tough choice man." Flare said.

"Either break up with Rarity or try work it out." Arc suggested.

"I'll work it out." Flare said.

Suddenly, Rarity walks into the bar. Arc and Flare are stunned at what they saw. Rarity is wearing a small top, her nipples were showing through it. Her mini skirt was short enough to you could almost see her underwear, if she was wearing any. She walks over to her favorite boys with a smirk.

"Oh um...hey Rarity. We were just talking about you." Arc said, shaking a bit.

"What were you talking about?" She asked.

She leaned forward revealing more of her breasts. Flare's wings popped up uncontrollably, a wingboner. Rarity giggled at the sight, she could control this stallion so easily.

"Um...just relations...between fillies and colts." Arc said.

Rarity giggled. She knew both stallions were easily turned on by her appearance.

"That sounds very interesting. Tell me more~." Her voice chimed.

"I'll talk about it later. It's not really important. Right Flare?" Arc asked.

"That's right. It can wait." Flare said, blushing.

"Fine!" Rarity exclaimed, frustrated.

She sat down at the stool close to the door. Arc and Flare saw an opportunity and left. Finally free from their worries. Flare and Arc both realized they needed to fix their problem. The question is...how? They have to fix it, before somepony gets hurt.

"Okay, we have a problem. How do we solve it?" Arc asked.

"We'll just go to Carousel Boutique and tell Rarity the truth." Flare suggested.

"It's not that simple, nitwit." Arc argued.

"I've got a plan. If we invite Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to Carousel Boutique, we can tell them there. Then Rarity will know, and the girls will learn how we feel." Flare said.

"Good idea! I just hope Rarity doesn't freak out." Arc said, amazed.

Little did they know, Rarity heard their whole conversation from inside. She was heartbroken at first, her two favorite stallions not loving her. As tears began to swell in her eyes, she got an idea. A wonderful, devious, lustful idea. She then left the bar with a smirk on her face.

Later that day, Flare got home and noticed a note on his front door. It read: "Meet me at Carousel Boutique. Rainbow Dash."

"Well, this is mysterious." Flare said, confused.

Flare walked to Carousel Boutique and met ArcAngel at the entrance.

"You got a note too?" Flare asked.

"Yeah. It's from Fluttershy. Who's yours from?" Arc said.

"It's from Rainbow Dash. Hey, weren't we supposed to tell them to meet us here?" Flare asked.

"Yeah. But it reversed on us. That's weird." Arc answered, confused.

Suddenly, the door slowly swung open. Both Flare and Arc walk in, curious about their invite.

"Oh man i have a bad feeling about this. Its quiet." Flare said.

"I know. It's too weird. Somethings up." Arc said.

Then Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walked in front of both Flare and Arc.

"Hey boys~." Rainbow Dash chimed.

"We're glad you came boy,s otherwise this would be a complete waste of our time~." Fluttershy said.

"Oh no its a trap!" Arc said scared.

Rarity stepped in from behind them. She knew what was going on. It was her big plan to please them.

"Where do you think you two stallions are going in such rush hmmm?!" Rarity said with a smirk.

Suddenly Arc and Flare are pinned by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash on Flare and Fluttershy on Arc both eager to go on with their plans.

"Oh my I thought u were excited for this, after all you're mine not Rarity's." Fluttershy said while on top of Arc's trembling body.

At that moment, Fluttershy put Arc's stallionhood inside her. It was a struggle, but then Arc seemed to enjoy Fluttershy, and so he took over pinning her to the ground quickly and aggressively. Fluttershy was moaning loudly, she loved having the stallion she loved inside of her. She could not last much longer and so with one big push from Arc she passed out during her orgasm. Arc was tired out after his orgasm too, and passed out.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity were teasing Flare's stallionhood. Flare was aroused but resistant at the same time. "No stop it, the both of you!" Flare yelled.

"Oh Flare. You know you like it. Just give in enjoy it." Rarity said, licking his stallionhood.

"Aw, look. He's blushing. He's so cute." Rainbow said.

Rainbow Dash stuck Flare's stallionhood inside her with no regrets. She didn't care if Flare was her brother, she wanted him. Flare could feel Rainbow's pussy twitching, he liked that feeling. Flare stopped resisting, he couldn't resist any longer. He started thrusting into his sister, he knew it was wrong but he didn't care.

"D-Dashie, you're so tight. It's feels amazing!" Flare said, moaning.

"You've gotten bigger since last time, Flare. It's amazing." Rainbow Dash said.

Flare's lust starts to take over. He began thrusting into his sister never skipping a beat. Rarity watched her master plan fall into place. Arc has already done it, now it's Flare's turn.

"That's a good boy. Give me all you've got." Rainbow said, panting.

Rainbow Dash began pumping with Flare, getting as much of him in as she could. She loved how wide his cock was. She could feel it pounding against her inside.

Flare knew what he had to do next. He thrust inside his sister with all his might. He was going to cum, but not before she did.

"Are you ready Flare?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I''m ready Dashie. Let's do this." Flare replied.

Flare thrust into his sister one more time. He came inside her. Rainbow Dash came as well. She couldn't believe how hot her brother made her. She knew this stallion was good at what he did. Rainbow Dash passed out from her orgasm. Flare was still awake, but slowly weakening. He saw Rarity walking towards him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Rarity asked.

Flare couldn't answer. He nodded.

"Good. Now mommy knows you will love her." Rarity said.

Flare passed out, knowing he and his best friend had the best time of their lives.

The End


End file.
